I'm Just an Average Teenager
by Little-miss-Radley
Summary: When a killer chases a girl all the way to NYC, the girl discovers something shocking about her past. will the pursuer get what he's after? And what roll will Tony, Pepper, and Rhodey play in this? Pepperony and rated T for violence. Bad sum ikr. enjoy.
1. My intro

**Disclaimer: I don't own IM:AA it belongs to whomever created it. I only own the OC, Danny (Daniel), and the idea of this fanfic.**

* * *

><p><strong>*Danny's POV*<br>**Well, here I am, in New York City. Starting my new life, on my own.  
>Oh, how very rude of me, my name's Daniel, Danny for short. I am a normal, totally average 16 year-old girl.<br>Well, as normal as it gets for me any way.

Let me tell you exactly why I'm in NYC. There's this guy chasing me around the states, trying to KILL me. Probably because I have no family what's so ever. He killed my parents, my friends (well not _all_ of them), anyone I was related to, he killed them. All because of something, I don't know what. Some sort of power of some kind.

So after that, I learned how to fight, to make sure that no one will ever hurt the one's I love ever again.

Where do I live? I live in an apartment building, with a caretaker. He's really nice, and he lets me stay there for free too. My school? Well, since it's already 4 months into the school year, I'm going to the Tomorrow Academy. I'm really excited. I start this Monday.

* * *

><p>Well, now that you're all caught up on my past, let's get on with my life, shall we?<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of pouring rain. It was already 9:00 AM. I got out of bed, took a shower, and got dressed. My attire consists of blue jeans, a brown crew-neck tee, a denim jacket, and a fedora over my brown hair pulled neatly back into a ponytail. BTW: my eye color is a really cool shade of hazel.<p>

So, after I get dressed, I walk out of my room and sit down at the table where Jim, my caretaker, is there to greet me.

"Good morning Danny. How are you?" the blue-eyed Jim asked me as I got a bowl of cereal and a cup of coffee.  
>"I'm doing well thank you." I replied cheerfully.<br>I started to eat my breakfast. I was done with it in about ten minutes.  
>"Hey Jim? I'm gonna go buy the rest of my school supplies. I'll be back some time this afternoon."<br>"Alright, Danny. Take your backpack and your rain coat."  
>"Ok. I will." I chuckled as I walked over to the coat rack.<br>I grabbed my caribbean blue rain coat, put it on, pulled up the hood, grabbed my backpack (it holds like, everything and anything), and walked out the door.

* * *

><p><span>TIME LAPSE! <span>_after supplies have been bought._

I walk out of the store. I put my stuff down and put it in my backpack. It's 1:00 P.M., and still raining.

Ahh, rain. I love the rain. Apparently, I was loving it to much, because I collided with some one.  
>"Oh I'm so sorry. Here let me help you." the girl apologized. She held out her hand for me to grab, which I did.<br>"Thanks." I replied.  
>"Whoa." we said at the same time. She looks just like me!<br>I mean, she has the same rain coat, same jeans, and almost the same color eyes.  
>"This is just plain.."<br>"Freaky." I finished her sentence for her.  
>"Yeah. Hey may be we have the same hair color!" She exclaimed.<br>"Maybe we do." I answered. We pulled down our hoods, only to reveal that, she was a redhead.  
>"Nope. Anyway, my name's Pepper." Pepper said.<br>"Cool name. I'm Daniel, but most call me Danny."  
>"Sweet. I got an idea! Let's pull a prank on my friends. since we look alike..." Pepper said.<br>"We could confuse them!" I shouted.  
>"They should be here in a minute." Pepper said. And right on time, the boys came.<br>"Hi guys!" we shouted.  
>"Hey Pepper, who's your friend?" the boy in the red rain coat asked,<br>"Huh? What friend?" Pepper and I said.  
>"The girl standing right next to you. Who is she?" the boy in the yellow rain coat said.<br>"I have no clue what you're talking about." We said.  
>"I think I gotta get my vision checked. 'Cause I'm seeing two Peppers." the boy in the red rain coat stated.<br>"I'm just plain confused." said the boy in the yellow rain coat.  
>"Alright, I think you guys have suffered enough. Let's get to our hangout and we'll explain everything." Pepper said.<br>"Good." said the boy in the red rain coat.

* * *

><p><span>*At the Hangout*<span>

"Ok, so you wanna know who she is?"  
>"Yes" both boys said.<br>"I'm Pepper, you know that." Pepper said pulling down her hood.  
>"And I'm Daniel. Danny is what most call me." I said pulling down my hood to reveal my face.<br>"Nice name. I'm Rhodey." Rhodey said pulling down his yellow hood.  
>"Wow that is a very uncanny resemblance between you and Pepper, Danny. I'm Tony, by the way." Tony said, pulling down his hood.<p>

Tony and I looked at each other with shocked expressions on our faces.

"Yikes! And I thought Pepper and Danny looked alike, but this is crazy!" Rhodey stepped back in shock. So did Pepper.  
>This was just freaky! Tony and I looked EXACTLY alike! Like we're twins or something. I mean, same hair color (well, mine's a bit lighter), almost the same face shape, every thing was similar but our eye color.<p>

"This is scary," I stated, "What did you say your name was, again?"  
>"Tony, Tony Stark." Tony answered.<br>"Stark, where have I heard that name before?" I questioned. In all honesty, that name DID sound familiar, "Oh, I know! You're that kid who survived that plain crash, from Stark International, right?" But I got the feeling that there was something more to that name, like a distant voice from my childhood.  
>"But...uhh...what happened to your dad?" I asked.<br>The three looked down in dismay. "Oh, I'm sorry."  
>"Oh, there's no need to be." Tony said looking up from the ground.<br>"But it feels like I should be sorry." I said.  
>"Well, if you wanna, you can." Pepper said.<br>"Today is Sunday, right?" I asked.  
>"Yeah." Rhodey said, who now appeared to be over his state of shock.<br>"Why do you ask?" Tony asked.  
>"And what school do you go to?" I asked.<br>"The Tomorrow Academy, on the east side. Why?" Pepper asked.  
>"You'll see." and with that, I went back home.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! Finally! well I hope you like it! I spent almost a week trying to get this done. my thoughts would not cooperate with me. Anyway please review, or not I don't care. Thanx for reading, I'll update soon. <strong>


	2. First day Pt 1

**Alright! Chapter 2! Well, hope you like it! Oh_, I _don't own im:aa. I only own the OC, Danny.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Danny's POV*<strong>

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock beeping.  
>"Ugg" I moaned. In all honesty, as much as I was excited to go to school, I did NOT want to get out of bed today.<br>6:30 A.M. my clock read.

I shut off my alarm. _Time to get up._ I thought.

* * *

><p>So, after my normal morning routine, (getting dressed that consists of my normal attire) I sat down to breakfast.<br>"Mornin' Jim!" I greeted cheerfully as I sat at the table.  
>"Good morning, Danny. I hope you won't get lost on your way to school." He teased<br>"Oh you know me, always getting lost." I replied sarcastically. But seriously, I wouldn't get lost. The Tomorrow Academy was the first place that Jim showed me when I came here, so naturally, I went multiple times on my own. Ergo, I wouldn't get lost.  
>"Oh ha ha ha very funny. So what are you going to do after school to day?" Jim asked me.<br>"I dunno, I was thinkin' about going to the gym, my fighting skills could use some touching up. Then I was gonna go and get some ice cream. You wanna join me, Jim?" I replied.

"Where, to the gym or to the ice cream place?" He asked  
>"The ice cream place, silly."<br>"Well, considering it's _school_, I thought you were gonna do homework." Jim said.  
>"That's right." I said in a melancholy tone. All schools give homework. Which, in my opinion, SUCKS!<p>

Then my watch beeped.  
>"Oh crap! I don't wanna be late for school, now do I?" I said. I really didn't care if I was late or not, but it would be better if I showed up on time.<br>"No, I don't think you would. Have a great day." He said.  
>"Alright I will. You to, Jim." I waved goodbye and walked out the door.<p>

* * *

><p>*AT THE TOMORROW ACADEMY*<p>

Wow, I never get tired of seeing that building. Anyway, should probably get to the office to pick up my schedule.

I walk inside the building (with a slip of paper, mind you) and find my way to the office. It wasn't that hard, because there were arrows pointing the way. When I got to the office, I looked at the secretary. She didn't even look up from...whatever she was doing. So, I walk over to the front desk and cleared my throat.  
>"Hmm? Oh hi! What can I do for you?" she asked. She struck me as peppy.<br>"Umm, I'm a new student here, and I would like to pick up my schedule." I replied.  
>"Might I ask for your name, miss?" She asked me.<br>"Daniel White." I said as I handed her the piece of paper I had with me.  
>"Ah yes, Daniel White. Here's your schedule and your homeroom is 113."<br>"Okay, thank you." I replied as I exited the room.

"Room 113, 113. Nope, 111, 112, Ah here we go, room 113." I spoke my thoughts out loud.  
>I open the door and, you can guess what happens next, all head turn and look at me.<br>"Ah yes I've been expecting you. Class, this is our new student,...uh...what's your name, dear?" The teacher asked. He seemed nice.  
>"Daniel, Daniel White." I answered.<br>"Ah, Daniel. I am your homeroom teacher, Mr. Mockingbird. Please take your seat." Mr. Mockingbird said. (A/N: I couldn't think of a name)  
>I scanned the room for an open seat. Guess what? I found one next to Rhodey.<p>

"Hey, Rhodey!" I whispered/ shouted.  
>"Hey, Danny! So this is what you meant by 'you'll see'." Rhodey said.<br>"You're correct." I stated. Then we paid attention to the lesson.

Let's face it, it's boring! But I knew exactly what he was talking about. It went on and on and on. Bla bla bla.

Then the bell rang.  
>"Miss White, you'll need this textbook in order to survive my class." Mr. M told me on my way out, stopping me in my tracks.<br>"Oh, yes, thank you." I turned around to get my new textbook.

* * *

><p>*IN The Hall*<p>

"Alright, so theater with Mr. M, is done. What's next?" I spoke to myself looking at my schedule. "Looks like I'm headed to AP chemistry." And with that, I walked off to chemistry.

* * *

><p>*In The Chemistry Lab*<p>

_Good,_ I thought, _Just made it before the bell._ Then I looked about for an empty seat. And instead of finding an empty seat, I fount my friend, Tony.

"Hey Tony!" I said sitting down next to him.  
>He turned and looked at me with a surprised yet shocked expression on his face.<br>"Hey Danny!" Tony said happily, "You go here now?"  
>"If I wasn't, then tell me, why am I sitting here, in AP chemistry, next to my friend?" I replied.<br>"Good point." he chuckled. Then we burst into laughter.  
>"Alright class, settle down. For our new student, Daniel White, my name is Mr. Mirick." <strong>(AN: My-rick)**

"Now, time for a little pop quiz!" Mr. Mirick said with fake enthusiasm. The class groaned. "Yeah, I know, but if I don't give these things out every now and then, I will face some very unpleasant consequences."

He passed out the quiz, I looked at it for a moment...

"Alright, begin" Mr. Mirick instructed.

and answered all the questions.

These were supposedly, like, hard questions, but they weren't. (for me anyway)  
>Here's some of the questions that I answered.<p>

**•H2O is liquid, but H2S is what?**

answer:_ Gas_

**• Which sulfur has needle shaped crystals?**

answer:_ Prismatic_

**• Gold paint made from what?**

answer:_ Copper_

**• Name a reducing agent:  
><strong>_Hydrogen sulfide_**  
>• Name the dehydrating agent:<br>**_Sulfuric acid_**  
>• Name a bleaching agent:<br>**_Sulfur di oxide_**  
>• A rain coat is made up of what?<br>**_Polychloroethene_**  
>• Which element on adding to natural rubber makes it less sticky in hot weather and less hard in cold weather?<br>**_Sulfur_**  
>• Which chemical causes Minimata disease?<br>**_Mercury_**  
>• The absence of cobalt in minute quantities in human body causes what?<br>**_Pernicious anemia_**  
>• Which element can easily form chains?<br>**_Carbon_**  
>• Oxygen can accept electron from all elements except what?<br>**_Fluorine_**  
>• Which element is used as an antichlor?<br>**_SO2_**  
>• Which is the most reactive element in sixth group?<br>**_Oxygen_**  
>• Which is the smallest atom in sixth group element?<br>**_Oxygen_**  
>• All the oxide which contains two atoms of oxygen in a molecule is called what?<br>**_Di oxides_**  
>• Write example for slow chemical reaction:<br>**_Rusting of iron_  
><em>Change of mill into curd<em>**  
>• Which catalyst used in the manufacture of ammonia from nitrogen and hydrogen?<br>**_Iron_**  
>• Which substance used as catalyst in the preparation of oxygen from potassium chlorate?<br>**_Manganese dioxide_**  
>• Which compound formed when hydrogen peroxide decomposes?<br>**_Water_**  
>• Which useable substance formed as a result of collision?<br>**_Active complexes_**  
>• Which element can toxic to plants growing in soils that are high acidity?<br>**_Aluminum_**  
>• Glass is made out of what?<br>**_Sand_**  
>• Which is considered to be an anomalous compound?<br>**_Water_**  
>• How would you know that a chemical is pure or not?<br>**_By checking its melting point_**  
>• Which drug is present in cola drinks?<br>**_Caffeine_**  
>• Which fuel produce maximum heat per gram burnt?<br>**_Hydrogen_**  
>• Which element in radioactive form is used for determining the age of artifacts, relics, bones etc. of the past?<br>**_Carbon_**  
>• Which product of living organisms was the first to be made under the laboratory conditions?<br>**_Urea_**  
>• Which drug is present in tobacco?<br>**_Nicotine_**  
>• What is the most common natural source for sulfur?<br>**_Volcanic region_**  
>• The first scientific definition of a chemical element was made in which book?<br>**_The Sceptical Chymist_**  
>• Which element is present in the least amount in a living body?<br>**_Manganese_**  
>• Which substance is produced when nitrogen react with hydrogen?<br>**_Ammonia_**  
>• Which metal has the density is less than that of water?<br>**_Sodium_**  
>• Which catalyst used in the manufacture of sulfuric acid?<br>**_Vanadium pent oxide_**  
>• Which metal react with water and forms an alkaline compound?<br>**_Sodium_**  
>• Which metal floats on water?<br>**_Sodium (potassium)_**  
>• Which theory is used for explaining the changes in reaction rate?<br>**_Collision theory_

(Read more: .com/#ixzz1XbWlgh2J)

(Answers are in italics)

I got up from my seat, walked to the teacher's desk, and handed him the paper. Another student did the same.  
>He had a shocked expression on his face, and his eyes looking from me to the other student.<p>

Only then, did I realize that Tony was standing right next to me.

"You're done Miss White?" Mr. Mirick said. "That's practically impossible to take this quiz in less than two minutes, that is, of course, if you're Tony Stark."  
>Two minutes? I thought it was longer than that.<br>He kept looking from me to Tony. I could guess what he was thinking.  
>"Are you two related?" he asked us.<br>"Nope." Tony and I said at the same time.  
>"You're positive that you guys aren't related?"<br>"Positive." we said at the same time... again.  
>"Really? Have you looked in the mirror? She's like a female version of you, Tony!" He some-what shouted.<br>"I know" Tony replied.  
>"Well, I guess you two have the rest of the period to do what you want." he said.<p>

Tony and I walked back to our seats, grabbed our stuff, and walked out the door.  
>I pulled out my schedule and looked at it.<br>"Looks like I have a free period next." I said.  
>"Cool, me too," Tony said, "I think Pepper has one too. C'mon, let's get to the roof."<p>

And with that statement, the entire day went...weird.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! I'm finally done! this took me, like, three days to get this thing done. Please review, so long, farewell, adieu, good bye, and good night. <strong>


	3. First day Pt 2

**Oh Hey Hey! Chapter 3! Thank you guys for the reviews you gave me! well i hope you like this chapter!**

**DiScLaImEr: I don't own IM:AA. If i did, why would i be writing this? You can think of clever retorts later, but now, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

><p><strong>*Danny's POV*<strong>

Tony took me up to the roof. I climbed up on a was amazing! A-M-A-ZING!

"Oh WOW! This is so beautiful!" I shouted. Tony looked pleased that I was enjoying myself.

I looked over what I could of the New York City skyline. The Empire State Building, Stark International, and many MANY skyscrapers. But then I became sad.

(A/N: can you guess why I'm writing this?")

Tony looked at me for a moment, I swore I saw concern in his eyes. He turned back to the way he was facing.

We stood in silence for a really long time, until...

"HEY PEOPLES!" Pepper shouted.

"AHHH!" Tony and I scream. I fell off my box and landed with a thud.

"Holy Toledo, Pepper! You scared the crap outta me!" I yelled.

"Sorry!" she apologized. "Here let me help you!" she said sticking out her hand for me to grab. And I did.

Well, this looks familiar.

"Wow, dasja vu." I said.

Pepper and I cracked up.

"What'cha laughing about?" Tony asked us. Poor Tony, doesn't get it.

"This is how we met in the first place." I said still laughing.

"Ah." he said.

Then I got the feeling that some one was watching me. but I shrugged it off.

* * *

><p><strong>*AT CLASS*<strong>

History class. It's not bad but it's not good either.

She kept going on and on and on! Ms. Flynn, our teacher, was lecturing us about the constitution. And how it was ratified, created, and a bunch of other stuff.

"Now, class, for homework, I want you to write a report on some event in United States history. This report will be due in three weeks."

A groan from the class.

But I knew what I was gonna do, and NOBODY was gonna take the idea from me!

Though, I don't see why having to write a report on some time in American history has to do with the constitution, but, oh well.

The bell rang and I grabbed my stuff and walked out to the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>*in the hall.*<strong>

I took out my schedule from my backpack and looked at it.

"Hmm, next class, science." I spoke out loud.

* * *

><p><strong>*Science Class*<strong>

I walked in to room 620 and looked around for an empty seat. I saw one next to Pepper but that was short lived, because some large athlete sat right next to my red-headed friend. So, naturally, I looked around for another empty seat.

I found one next to a blonde haired girl.

I sat down in my seat and turned to look at her.

"Hi, I'm Danny, what's yours?" I asked her.

"Whitney," she replied coldly, "and if you had any -" but she was cut off by the teacher trying to calm down the class.

"Alright class, settle down. Now, where's our newest student?" She asked.

I stood up from my seat and the teacher said, "Ah there you are. My name is Mrs. Hood, what's your name?"

It was all I could do not to laugh, but I quickly regained my composure, "Daniel, but you can call me Danny."

"Alright class, now make her feel welcome here," Mrs. Hood said as I sat down again, "Now, moving on, I'm sure that you guys, who are in Chemistry, will be doing this later in the year. But, it's my job to make sure that everyone gets to do this."

She explained the stuff on our lab tables and what to do with them.

"Now, see that beaker full of blue liquid to the left?" Mrs. hood asked us. We all looked to our left. "No, your other left." she said then we all looked to the right. "There you go. Now i want one of you, in your pairs, to hold the beaker." I grabbed hold of the beaker. "I want the other partner to take the red liquid in the graduated cylinder and poor only a drop into the blue liquid. The blue liquid should now turn a shade of green."

"'Kay Whitney, only on drop into the beaker." I said. Whitney glared at me then put one drop of the red liquid into the blue liquid.

I then felt something hit my shoe. I looked down to see that it was my pencil that fell off the table. I let go of the beaker and bent down to grab my pencil. When I put the pencil on the desk, I noticed that the liquid wasn't green, instead it was a vibrant shade of orange, and it was bubbling.

That's not what's supposed to happen.I thought. this reaction happens only when there is rubidium, concealed in a glass tube under (or in rather) argon atmosphere and water.

The beaker started to shake violently. I acted on instinct.

"EVERYBODY HIT THE DECK!" I shouted. My classmates did what I told them, because not even a second later, the beaker exploded with a loud BANG. the explosion level was equivalent to a hand grenade.

Shards of glass flew all over the place. When the glass stopped falling, I got up.

"Is everyone alright?" I asked. I heard 'yeah' and 'uh-huh' and some 'what just happened' s.

"Whitney are you okay?" I asked her, holding out my hand.

"Uh-huh." Whitney said as she took my hand.

"Ii think we've had enough excitement today, so, class dismissed" Mrs. Hood said in a shaky voice.

I walked out the door and headed off to my other classes.

* * *

><p><strong>*Study Hall*<strong>

Man, I hate school. It's nothing but homework. Speaking of which, I should be doing.

What should I do first, Math, History, or Theater?

Maybe Theater, because 1) I can't figure out how to open the textbook 2) It needs to be covered by Tuesday. Today's Monday.

(A/N: the textbook has a complicated lock system) Nah, math, that stuff's easy.

I got out my math text book and got to work. 10 minutes went by and I was already done.

I started to brainstorm some ideas for my history report. There was the Declaration of Independence.

Nah, over rated.

There was the Westward expansion.

Nope, too many details.

What about 9/11?

Perfect. Now I just have to think of how to write it. I sat there thinking on how it should be written for the rest of study hall. The bell rang and it scarred me so bad that I fell out of my chair and onto the hard floor.

"Ow." I muttered.

"Need some help?" Someone asked me, extending a hand for me to grab. I looked up to see who it was.

And to my surprise, it wasn't Pepper.

"Yeah, thanks Tony." I said.

"You're welcome." Tony said. "Hey, You wanna come with me, Rhodey, and Pepper down to our hang-out?"

"Sure, just let me pick up something from the front office, okay?" I told him.

"Okay. Can I come with you?" Tony asked.

"I don't see why not." I said to him.

Once we got to the front office, the lady who greeted me when I first got there asked, "Oh, hello again, Miss White."

"Yes, I came to pick up something." I said.

"Ah, yes, they're right over there." she said jerking her head towards the right. There, lying in the chair (or chairs, rather) were, or was, two instrument cases of the same size.

"Oh cool, what instrument do you play?" asked Tony. I thought he would have noticed that the cases were meant for string instruments.

"I play the violin." I replied.

"why do you have two of them?" he asked me.

"Well, one's a regular one and the other one's an electric violin."

"Sweet, c'mon, let's get going." Tony said as we walked out of the school.

As we were walking down the sidewalk to Tony's hangout, I again had that feeling that someone was watching me. I couldn't control myself, I had to turn around to see if anyone was behind Tony and me.

I slowly turned my body, and there, suddenly, was a man, holding a gun to my face.

Tony stopped walking and turned around too, only to see me held at gun point.

But this did not surprise me. What did surprise me was what Tony did next.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, the chapter is finally done! I am really sorry about not updating this for so long. but I hoped you enjoyed this and please review. I'll update soon...I hope.<strong>


	4. First day Pt 3

Hello! Sorry that I haven't uptdated this in a while, I have been super busy. But, I'm now on summer break from school and hopefully I will be able to update more often. So enjoy chapter 4.

* * *

><p><strong>*Danny's POV*<strong>

Tony took the man down with one kick. For a split second, I gaped at him for being able to do that. But my surprise was quickly replaced with adrenaline. I acted on instinct.

I lunged at the man with the gun and takled him, pinning him down. That plan didn't last long either because I got punched in the face.  
><em>Okay, that does it! <em>I thought. I got up off the ground and took a fighting stance. This guy, was goin' down...hard.

I gave him a round house kick, then a punch in the kisser. He aimed the gun at me again but I kicked it out of his hands and the gun went straight to Tony's hands. Tony aimed the gun at our attacker adn said "Freeze!"  
>"Like I'm gonna obey a little snot-nosed brat like-" the man stopped in mid sentance and fell to the ground. Tony looked up at me with surprise and confusion.<br>"What," I asked, "I saw a giant stick and I used it on his head. Is there anything wrong with that?" In truth, that's what happened.  
>"No, no," Tony said, most-likely out of fear because he didn't want to get hit with my "staff of awesomeness" (that's what I'm calling my stick), "Nothing's wrong with using a huge stick as a baseball bat."<p>

And not a moment too soon, the cops showed up. Wow, and I didn't even call them! They took the man away to jail.

* * *

><p>Tony and I eventually made it to the hang-out place and almost ended up facing our demise, death by hugs. From whom? You guys should know by now! But, I'll give all yall a hint.<br>Her name is a spice and that same spice will make you sneeze.

You got it. Pepper.

And that was BEFORE we told them what happened. Afterwards, I think I may need to go to the hospital because that second hug, I heard my ribs crack.

But that's besides the point.  
>"Hey, whaddya have there?" Rhodey asked, gesturing to my two instrument cases.<br>"Oh, my instruments." I replied.  
>"Cool! What instrument do you play?" Pepper asked.<br>"Violin." I said.  
>"Really? Cool! There was this one time when I went to this consert at Symphony Hall in Boston, and the music, oh, it was the most wonderfull music I've ever heard! And the violinists were, like, soo fast with their fingers and, like-"<br>"Pep," I said.  
>"And the counducter was bobbing his head up and down and then-"<br>"Pepper," I said a little louder.  
>"The finalie was spectacular! It was sooo loud, like, the crash symbols were, like, CRASH and then-"<br>"PEPPER!" I yelled, "You're babbling quit- wait, did you say Symphony Hall?"  
>"Yeah," she said, "I'm not getting where this is going."<br>"It's been my DREAM to preform there!" I said with some longing.

"Maybe if you show us what you got," said Rhodey, taking a glance at Tony.  
>"I could arange for you to play there." he said.<br>"Really! You mean it!" I exclaimed, "Wait, how will you-"  
>"I'm Tony Stark! The richest man in the nation! You want it? I got it." Tony said.<br>"Oh THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" I shouted and gave Tony a hug.

I could tell that he was a little shocked because he stiffened up. But that didn't last long because he hugged back. And as quickly as I gave him the hug, it was over.  
>"Now, are you going to show us what you can do or not?" asked Rhodey.<br>"Oh, yeah." I said walking to my violin cases. I opened the one with the origonal wooden violin in it.

I took it out and began playing one of my favorite pieces, Niccolò Paganini: Caprice for violin solo in A minor Theme & Variations, Op 124 No 24 in A minor.

As I played it was like the world melted around me. I was in my own little space, where I had no care in the world, where my world was music.  
>I felt at peace, nothing could disrupt me.<p>

At last the piece ended, I broke out of my own trance and apperently, so did the others.  
>I looked at all three of them, their jaws dropped and eyes wide.<br>"What?" I asked.  
>"That was amazing!" said Rhodey.<br>"Marvolus! Spectacular!" Tony praised.  
>"Absolutly beautiful!" Pepper said, jumping up and down, clapping her hands.<br>"Was I really that good?" I asked sheepishly.  
>"You were better than good, you were astounding!" Tony praised.<br>"Thank you." I replied blushing.

For the rest of the evening we did whatever homework we had.  
>I looked at my watch, it was half-past 7.<br>"Oh, crud, Jim's gonna kill me," I sighed, "Sorry guys, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow!"  
>"Bye Danny!" Pep said.<p>

And with that I walked home.

* * *

><p>I walked through the door only to see a very upset Jim waiting for me.<p>

"Young lady," Jim said with some edge to his voice, "Where have you been? You said you would be back at around 6!"  
>"Sorry, Jim," I apologiezed, "I lost track of time with some friends."<br>"Danny, I want to know who your friends are and what you were doing with them."  
>"Tony Stark, Pepper Pots, and Rhodey...I forget his last name. We were doing homework, Jim. Well...after I showed them what I could do on the violin."<p>

"Next time, call me if you're going to be late. And I know that your cerfew isn't until 11:00, but nerver-the-less, just give me a heads up." he said with a good parental sigh.  
>"Altight, Jim, I will." I said.<br>"Good, now, let's get you something to eat, shall we?" Said Jim.  
>"Yes, please!" I replied with a child-like squeal as Jim and I walked out to grab a bite to eat.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>There, done. Now, again, I am sorry for the delay for updating this, but, I can promise you this, I will update. Please feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think! See ya in the next chaper!<strong>


	5. Meeting new faces

**Hello everyone! I'm back with a new chapter for this story! I just wanna say thank you to all of you who read this story and who have reviewed to this. You people are the reason(s) why I keep updating this story. So, just to be clear, I don't own im:aa, if I did, there would be a lot more drama and funny moments in it. The only thing I own is my OC Danny and Jim.**

**Now that that's out of the way, let us continue where we left off.**

* * *

><p><strong>*Danny's POV*<strong>

I woke up at my usual time, got dressed, and sat down at the breakfast table.  
>Jim was there, as usual, reading the morning paper with a cup of coffee right next to him.<p>

"Morning Jim," I said.  
>"Good morning, Danny. Sleep well?" he asked.<br>"A little too well, I didn't want to get out of bed." I replied.  
>"I can't believe that you started school two months ago." said Jim with a breathless sigh.<br>"Yeah, I know, right?" I sated, "Feels like only yesterday that I met Tony, Rhodey, and Pepper."

Well, time flies when you're having fun. School has gotten better, now that I know more people.  
>A lot has changed in those few months. I had gotten my hair cut (it now reached my shoulders and not the middle of my back) and I don't wear the fedora any more. I had switched the converse out for a pair of brown ankle high boots, which were really comfy, and I now wore a necklace that had the Chinese symbol for the word "love".<p>

I looked down at my plate which had a blueberry bagel on it. I must have starred at it for a while because Jim gave me a weird look before saying:  
>"Are you going to keep staring at it or are you going to eat it?"<br>"Huh?" I said as I came out of La La Land. I looked down at my watch and my eyes nearly popped out of my head when I did. "Crap, I'm running late!" I grabbed the bagel and my backpack and ran out the door yelling, "Bye Jim!"

I could have _sworn _I heard Jim chuckle and say: "Man, that girl's gonna be late for her own wedding."

* * *

><p><strong>*In the street on the way to school*<strong>

I was running through the streets trying to beat the traffic, and as we all know, that in New York it's nearly impossible to do.  
>So, me and my klutzy self were running and was not watching where weI was/were going, (Yes, I was watching out for cars and other objects on wheels) and I/we ran into someone and toppled to the ground.  
>"Oh my goodness! I am SO sorry! Are you alright?" I asked the person helping him off the sidewalk.<br>"Yeah, I'm..." he looked at me for a second or two and I met his gaze right back. What? It's polite to make eye contact when in a conversation. "...Fine." he finally said.

This guy was kinda cute.

He had jet black hair, dark eyes (I couldn't tell if they were a deep brown or if they were black), he wore yellow sunglasses, a black turtle-neck with a yellow dragon on the front, yellow pants with black stripes going down the sides and black shoes.

I looked down and only _then _did I realize that I was still holding his hand.

I quickly let go of his hand and smiled sheepishly. "Hi, I'm Daniel, but everyone calls me Danny." I said sticking out my hand for him to shake. (Again, I was just trying to be polite).  
>"Ah, a unique name for a unique girl," he said, "I couldn't help but notice that you are wearing the Chinese character for 'love'."<br>"Hmm? Oh, yeah. My caretaker, Jim, bought it for me because he loves me like I was his own." I replied.  
>"Well, that was nice of him," said the boy, "Now, what I want to know is what is a girl like you, running through a place like this?"<br>"I could ask you the same thing, except the 'girl' thing and about the running, but to answer your question, school. School is where I'm running to." I said.  
>"I work at my step-father's shop that's only a block away, maybe you could stop by sometime?" he askedanswered.  
>"I just might do that," I said. My watch beeped and I looked down, if I didn't hurry, I would be late to getting there early...for...something awesome. "Nuts, listen, I've got to go. Don't want to be late for school now do I?" I said as I started walking away slowly.<p>

"No, I don't think you want that to happen." said he with a chuckle.  
>"What did you say your name was again?" I asked.<br>"Gene, Gene Khan." he replied,  
>"Well, Gene, it was nice meeting you. See ya around?"<br>"Yeah, see ya."

After he said that, I gave a little wave and walked off towards school. I walked on for two blocks then I stopped dead in my tracks when I came to a realization.

Did he just _flirt..._ with _me_? And did I just flirt _back_?

* * *

><p><strong>*At AP Chem.*<strong>

I walked into class with Pepper and Rhodey while Tony was trying to carry in a stack of books.  
>"And that's why I wasn't popular in the eighth grade," said Pepper finishing up her story, "But no charges were filed, so everything turned out okay."<br>"Well, yeah," I said, "Your dad works for the FBI! I'm pretty sure he was able to pull some strings to keep you from getting charged."  
>"This is true." said Pepper. "Hey, Tony. What's with all the books? I thought you didn't do the whole book thing?"<br>"You know, as much as I would _love _to stay and talk about why Tony never uses books, I have to get to my seat." I said as I walked off to take my seat next to Happy.

"Hey Happy," I greeted.  
>"'Sup Danny! Hey, there's a football game tonight, you wanna join me and the guys?" Happy asked.<br>"Happy, you know I would love to come, but, I promised a friend that I would check out his shop." I said in a melancholy tone, "I'm really sorry."  
>"Nah, that's okay." he said a little down-cast.<br>"Tell ya what," I said, "there's a basketball game next Friday night, I'll join you guys then, sound cool?"  
>"Totally!" Happy said.<p>

"Attention class," said our teacher, "We have a new student joining us today. So everyone, please welcome Gene Khan."  
>There were murmurs coming from the class. I saw Tony give a small wave to him. Huh, I didn't know Tony knew Gene. Must've talked earlier.<br>"Go on take a seat, there's a free one by Danny White over there."

Gene walked over to where I was sitting. He stood there for a moment. I gave him a smile that signaled 'Go on, sit down.' and he did.  
>"Hey Gene." I said.<p>

***Tony's POV***

"Hey Gene," I heard Danny say.  
>"Wait," said Rhodey, "That's the kid you were talking about? From the import place? And he's going to school here?"<br>"Cool, huh?" I said.  
>"Gene Khan..." Pepper said, "That's the kid that Danny ran into on the way to school this morning. But, why does that name sound familiar?"<p>

I looked back over to Danny and Gene. He said something that made her laugh.  
>I got this feeling inside of me, it wasn't quite anger, but yet I was mad, and it wasn't jealousy, but I felt like getting Danny away from him.<p>

"Uh oh, you got that look again," said Rhodey.  
>"Look," I asked, "What look?"<br>"That 'protective' look." said Pepper.  
>"I do not have that look."<br>"Yes you do," said Rhodey, "It's the same look you get when Danny talks to any other guy, except you, me, and Happy."

I didn't believe it.

"Yeah, and if I didn't know any better," said Pepper, "I'd think that you two were related."  
>"We are not."<br>"Well you both look alike and think alike. Then, there was the time in Home E.c. when you had that blender accident and Danny came running in two minutes later and asked if you were okay."  
>"That was just a coincidence." I countered.<br>"Then, there was the time when you and I were at a football game and you nearly got tacked by the line-backer, and Danny came running to you." Said Rhodey.  
>"Again, just a coincidence."<br>"But, there was a time when she and I were walking down the street and she nearly got run over by a pick-up," said Pepper.  
>"And at that EXACT time, when you were with me, you told me that you got this feeling that something was wrong and you thought it had something to do with Danny." said Rhodey.<p>

I kept my silence.

"Don't for get when Danny was hyped up on Mountain Dew, and she wasn't paying attention to anything and all of a sudden, you grab her by the arm, and move her out of that path; and three seconds later, Happy falls over. If you hadn't done that, she would have been crushed." Said Pep.  
>"And you didn't even KNOW that Happy was gonna fall there." Rhodey said.<br>"That was just luck." I spoke.

"But, don't you think it's weird," asked Pepper, "That whenever one of you is in trouble, the other one's there moments after something's happened."  
>I had to admit, it was pretty weird.<p>

Little did i know that this, was gonna get weirder.

* * *

><p><strong>HOORAY! This chapter's finally done! I hope you guys forgive me for taking so long, it's just that life doesn't like me right now so, didn't have time to update sooner. In the next chapter, Iron Man will make an appearance, as well as the 6th sense thing. But, we also see some monsters from Danny's past. I hope to update soon!<strong>


End file.
